Peddie
Peddie(P'''/atricia and '''Eddie) is the roma ntic pairing of Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson. These two have a love-hate relationship, and there is a rumor that Patricia gets closer to an Anubis boy, but Eddie ruins it all, signaling that he likes her. Rivals: 'Patrome, Palfie, Fabicia, Pason, Jeddie and Neddie. 'Visit Gallery here House of Double-Cross / House of Wires Season 2 moments ' 'House of Who? / House of Frauds *The two first meet when Patricia and Joy are walking and Patricia is tripped by Eddie's feet as he naps on the sofa in the Drama classroom. *Patricia insults Eddie and the two begin a big argument, making fun of each other with stereotypes. *As Patricia and Joy walk away from Eddie, Joy says that he was pretty cute to which Patricia rolls her eyes and doesn't agree. *When Eddie first arrives at Anubis House, he smiles as he sees Patricia sitting alone on the couch using her laptop. *Patricia isn't happy seeing Eddie is going to live at the house. *The next morning, Eddie walks to the table very lonesome as Patricia grins at this. *When Eddie first meets Victor, Victor does not take a liking to him at all with Eddie's disrespect and is almost in trouble as Patricia stands smiling with the rest of Anubis House before heading to school. *Jerome partners them up for the Wonkey Donkey Day. House of Chance / House of Divides *Patricia and Eddie are definitely not happy about being partnered together for the Wonkey Donkey. *The two laugh when Amber and Alfie trip over each other. *Patricia asks Eddie why he looks amused. *Eddie trips Patricia when they try to get up. *He then offers her his hand and they practice walking together. *The two beat down the pinata together and smile at each other. *They win the WonkeyDonkey. *Patricia demands her half of the reward. *Eddie remarks that he pulled most of the weight, especially Patricia's. *Patricia tells him to get stronger deoderant because he "stinks". *Eddie fires back that Patricia should take a mint before she gets up in his face again. *When both of them have to clean up the remains of "Donkey Day", Patricia tells Eddie to get up and help her clean. *Eddie leaves a creamed carrot mark on Patricia's shirt. *She responds by calling him a doofus and then throwing creamed carrot at him, which stains his shirt. *Eddie looks upset and says his was an accident. *Amber tells them to wait until she's far enough, and then the two ensue in a huge creamed carrot food fight, during which they are laughing and smiling at each other. *When Eddie was making jokes in Sweetie's office, Patricia was laughing and smiling at Eddie. *The two are put on the Masked Ball Planning Comittee as a punishment. *Patricia admires Eddie's talent for getting out of trouble. *When Patricia leaves, Eddie watches her as she goes. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Eddie and Patricia have the same taste in music. *When Eddie was talking about how he doesn't like dances, Patricia is listening to him while smiling. *While Patricia got up and left, Eddie was seen smiling at her when she left. *Patricia asks Eddie what is so funny, and he answers with, "Your face, funny face," when setting up for the dance. *After an annoyed Patricia leaves, Eddie is again seen smiling at her while she is leaving. *Nina asks Eddie if he wants to sit by her at breakfast to get Fabian mad, to which he does, and Patricia is visibly annoyed and mad. *Patricia tries to give reasons for Nina to not let Eddie sit by her. *Joy asks Patricia to chaperone Eddie to the dance, with Patricia responding "Because I just love spending time with him" in sarcasm. However, she never denies going. *Eddie was listening to Joy and Patricia behind the curtain, and came out to talk to Patricia after Joy left. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu *Eddie causes Patricia to fall from the ladder and he catches her. *Eddie holds the ladder, while Patricia is climbing it. *After catching her, he gazes into her eyes, to which she replies "Get your hands of me Slime Ball!" *Eddie replies "Sure thing" and drops her, to which she responds to looking annoyed. *Patricia indirectly calls him a chump after he teased Fabian. *Eddie looks annoyed and mocks her. *Before the ball, Patricia's wrist was hurting her, so Eddie rubbed it though she complained at first. *While Eddie was rubbing Patricia's wrist, Patricia had a little smile playing on her lips. *When Patricia left after Eddie rubbed it, Eddie was smiling at her leaving. *Eddie was hinding behind his mask at first, watch to see what Patricia's reaction was to the "mix up". *At the dance, Eddie and Patricia were spending most of it together, even though she was mad at him for switching the bands. *Patricia takes the blame for the prank that Eddie pulled, much to his suprise. *When Victor called Patricia over to yell at her about the band, Eddie looked worried. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Eddie apologized to Patricia by making the heavy metal band play classical music. *Patricia showed many hints that she might be crushing on Eddie - vise versa. *Eddie came up to Patricia and asked her why she wasn't dancing. *When she asked him if he was waiting for the right girl to ask to dance, she looked disappointed. *After she told him that she will never dance, he hinted that he would dance with her, then walked away smiling. *After him leaving, she had a look that was between hopeful and happy. *Jerome and Alfie both saw Eddie and Patricia smiling at each other from a distance. *Both Alfie and Jerome asked Eddie if he had a crush on Patricia becuuse he had been spending a lot of time with her. *When they ask Eddie, he started stuttering, and then told them that she was the one spending a lot of time with him. *Alfie and Jerome made a bet with Eddie that he couldn't get Patricia to dance with him. *Eddie seems confident that he can get Patricia to dance. *When Eddie accepted the bet, he danced his way over to Patricia ending with her looking at him saying, "No..." *He told her that he was "just a tin can standing in front of a tank asking her to dance".(Reusing her words for earlier.) *Before they started dancing, she told him that it still didn't making them friends with a face that showed worry. *When they started dancing, both of them were smiling the whole time. *After their dance, she told him that sometimes he could be a good guy. *When they were talking after their dance, they were both smiling, but when Alfie mouthed "Yes!" to Eddie from a distance, Eddie suddenly remember that the dance was just a bet. *After Eddie saw Alfie, he became uncomfortable and seemed to be feeling guilty, but still tryed to stay smiling when he was talking to Patricia. *Eddie told her that he had to go before he did something like "writing her a poem". *When he told her he had to go, Patricia seemed disappointed, but when he left, she was seen smiling at him as he left. *When Eddie and Patricia were dancing, Eddie winked at Patricia. *After Eddie and Patricia had stopped dancing, they were still seen holding hands. *Eddie was blushing nervously which is why Patricia said "Better leave before you turn into a pumpkin" *Eddie said "Thanks Yakker" and was blushing, while Patricia was smiling. *Eddie looked like he was spacing out or thinking about something after Victor told him, 'if the ball was not to his liking, go to bed.' House of Sibuna / House of Payback *When Patricia walked in the dining room, she started smiling when sh e saw Eddie by the kitchen window. *Eddie was smiling back and winked at Patricia when he saw her enter the room. *After Fabian made fun of Eddie for listening to heavy metal music, Patricia stood up for him by saying that he was the only one around there that had a good taste in music. *As everyone was shocked at her comment, Eddie was sitting there smiling back at her. *After getting over his shock, Alfie told Eddie that he was good, meaning that he was good at making Patricia fall for him. *When Alfie said that to Eddie, Eddie looked worried while Patricia kept asking what Alfie was talking about. *Eddie looked sad after Jerome told her that the dance was just a bet. *Eddie mutters that he's "good at messing things up" when Patricia becomes angry with him. *After that, Patricia dumped milk on Eddie's head and walked away angry while Eddie looked like he knew he deserved it. *When Patricia gave Eddie the chocolates for revenge, he told that he was sorry for the bet and that he would have asked her to dance without the bet. *Joy asked Patricia if the 'fish took the bait', and Patricia nodded right before she sighed and looked sad. House of Pendulums / House of Impasse *Eddie was passing out the chocolate worms to everyone. *Patricia was trying to stop Eddie from giving Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews the chocolate covered worms. *When she told him that she got them for him to eat, she got up in his face. *He didn't say they were Patricia's. *To stop Patricia from stopping him, Eddie put his hand in front of hers to keep her from interfering. *After it was only Eddie and Patricia left in the hallway, he told her that he knew French, and that he knew what the chocolates really were. *When he walked away, Patricia was seen smiling. *Eddie said to Patricia that he doesn't rat people out, reusing her words again, then winked at her while smiling the whole time. House of Help / House of Phobias *During the news meeting, Patricia and Eddie were smiling and looking at each other multiple times. *Patricia asks what Eddie is doing at the news editing meeting. *When Joy asked Eddie if he liked Patricia, he asked her if she talked about him. *When she said no, he started to freak out and asked if she really didn't talk about him, showing that he liked her. *After he freaked out, Joy said that he needed to hide his feelings better, then left with a thoughtful Eddie. *When Joy left, he had a thinking look on his face. House of Isis / House of Curfews *Eddie makes Patricia look down and then hits her nose. *After he told she was so clever after all(in a joking way), he patted her on the arm and left. *Patricia told Mara that he was a prefessional jerk. *The two girls planned to pull a prank on Eddie. *Patricia wanted to prank Eddie in the middle of the night. *Eddie opened the door when Patricia told him to get up. *When Mara hid, Eddie ran right into Patricia with a bucket on his head. *With Patricia and Mara prank, it ended getting Patricia and Eddie detention. *Patricia told Eddie that him and her had detention together, and he slapped himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. House of Dead-Ends / House of Webs *Patricia and Eddie spent the whole day together. *Victor told them that they would have to work together at least three times a week. *During that scene, Eddie was looking at Patricia multiple times. *When Victor was leading the two to their next job, Patricia and Eddie were walking so close that they kept bumping into each others' sholders. *Even though Patricia didn't want to shovel the manure, Eddie gave her a look, she smiled, then started helping him. *Eddie tried cheering Patricia up by telling her that the job wasn't that bad, he ended up pushing her into the manure for a joke. *When Patricia told him that she likes her shoes, he told her that he would try to fix it. *While Eddie had his back to Patricia, she came around and pushed him into the manure. *Eddie tried to grab Patricia's hand to pull her in, but it ended by her running away laughing, and him chasing after her smiling. House of Fronts / House of Keepers *Patricia told the others that she couldn't hang out with them for Sibuna because she had a "detention date" with Eddie. *When Patricia kicked the soccer ball back, Eddie complimented her. *After that, they started to playfully argue about soccer and American football. *Eddie walks over to her and stands face to face with Patricia arms crossed smiling. *Eddie showed Patricia how to play American football, and she let him tackle her while they were both wearing helmets and shoulder pads. *Patricia said "That was awesome!" after Eddie tackled her, and then said it was her turn. *While they were laying down in the grass, they were both laughing and occaasionally looking at each other. *Eddie helped her up from the grass after they were playing football. *When they came back, they both sat together at the dinning room table, while Patricia kept playfully punching his shoulder when he had the shoulder pads on. *Eddie stopped smiling when she called him dufus. House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Eddie and Patricia serve dentention and polish silver. Eddie teases Patricia for polishing fruit because she couldn't see. *When Eddie realized that Patricia was blind, he tried to kiss her. *Later, he tried to help guide her across the room but found that she could see again. *He tells her indirectly that he would want to kiss her. *He tells Patricia that he has his guard down just for her and is waiting for hers to come down as well. *He got upset and left angrily when she yelled at him and put his 'force field' back up. *Patricia said to Joy, that her whole 'I hate Eddie' thing was all a cover-up of her true feelings. *Patricia told Joy that she really ''really ''likes Eddie and she said she thought he was cute. *She said she wanted to tell him that she liked him, but when she was planning on telling him, she would accidently insult him instead. *Patricia said she felt like a bad person because he was always nice to her while she was mean. Joy comforts her. *He smiled when he overheard Patricia say that she liked him in a conversation between Patricia and Joy. House of Envy / House of Names *It is rumored that Eddie begins to grow jealous at the sight of Patricia and Alfie hanging out together more often. Nick.com Hints *In Uncovering the Mystery Part 2, Eddie and Patricia work on the Masked Ball Planning Comittee. *Eddie holds the ladder with Patricia on it asking her, "How does it feel to have your life in my hands?" with Patricia responding, "I feel safer on the deck of the Titanic.". *Eddie made Patricia fall from the ladder and Eddie catches her. *Eddie tells her, "I knew you'd fall for me." *Eddie gazes at Patricia and then Patricia says, "Get your hands off me, Slime Ball." *Eddie then replies, "Sure thing" and let's Patricia fall on the ground. *Also, at the Masked Ball, Patricia and Eddie smile and look at each other from a distance. *In a clip from House of Hoods, Eddie asks Patricia to dance and much to the dismay of Alfie and Jerome (who obviously bet him to do it) she accepts. *On the Nickelodean site, there is a video which shows Eddie giving out the chocolates Patricia gave him, to everyone else in school. *Patricia looks horrified, as Eddie winks at her and runs to Eddie and said that it was a gift and she got them for him. *Eddie said it was a great gift, and he puts his hand to hers. *When Eddie said he took French class and walked away, Patricia looked impressed. *Eddie turns around and walks back, a huge grin upon his face. * In Uncover the Clues 3, there is a part where Eddie seems like he's about to kiss Patricia. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings